Grashkol, the Bringer of Doom
Grashkol, the Bringer of Doom is a Necro Sentinel from Nocturna. He focuses on leeching his enemies' health to make him last longer. Revelation 90revenant just thought him up. Weapons He uses a large scythe to slice his opponents in half. Base Stats Lore Grashkol was originally a test project of Crogenitor Ingto, tormented all his life to serve his master. Eventually, all the Necrotic Energy in him overwhelmed him, and he fled the laboratory. '' ''Hiding in the deep caverns of Nocturna, he searched for a way to interact with the outside world. Eventually, he joined the Nocturni Legion, and helped them massively in their quest to enslave Nocturna. He just didn't know that Ingto was tracking him, and that he would have to pay the price for leaving... One night, while the Legion was in the middle of a battle, Ingto appeared out of nowhere on the field. He grabbed Grashkol and brought him back to his lair, where he performed countless experiments on him. Oddly, at the exact same time this happened, the Darkspore arrived. When Ingto let Grashkol go, he laughed evilly, thinking that his subject would be killed by the invaders. But he was extremely surprised when Grashkol took his scythe and slaughtered them with Necrotic powers. The Darkspore fell before his might, and pretty soon, all the Darkspore in the area were killed. Appearance Grashkol has Skar's head (his Alpha variant has Skar Alpha's head, his Beta variant has Skar Beta's head, etc...), Wraith's body (same situation as the head), Revenant's legs and tail, and dragon-like wings. His body pulsates with a black aura. His pet looks like a Necro version of Zrin's pain hounds, with a stream of Necrotic Energy flying from it to Grashkol. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Grashkol Alpha. Basic Attack: Vampire Slash Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Grashkol swings his scythe and slashes up to 2 nearby enemies, dealing '''6-17' physical damage and healing Grashkol by 1''' health per hit.'' Unique Ability: Necrotic Drain Range: Self Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 ''Summons a swarm of ghosts, that immobilize all enemies within a '''5m area for 15 seconds and drain their health. All drained health returns to Grashkol.'' Squad Ability: Death Charge Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant, then channeled Power Cost: 20 Charges to the target point, dealing '''15-20' energy damage in an 8m radius and grabs the nearest enemy, draining its health for 10 seconds and preventing that enemy from attacking. While channeling, the user takes 20% less damage from all sources.'' Modifiers *'Grashkol's Death Charge: Drains from multiple enemies, but higher Power Cost.' (??'s Affix) *'Grashkol's Death Charge: Larger blast radius and explosion damage, but no drain.' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Healer Grashkol is accompanied by a pet, that continously heals Grashkol by '''1' health per second. It occasionally attacks enemies, dealing 2-5 physical damage.'' Overdrive Grashkol is accompanied by two pets that heal him by 3hp/sec and always attack enemies, dealing '''5-9' physical damage.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Lifeforce Siphon Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? Beta - Soul Link Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Affliction Bolt Range: 35 meters Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Phantom Charge Range: 35 meters Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery Trivia *?? Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Darkspore